Sensor systems, such as nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) gyroscopes and magnetometers and/or electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) magnetometers, can include a cell that contains one or more alkali metal vapors, such as rubidium or cesium, together with one or more nuclear spin isotopes that are caused to precess in response to a magnetic field. The alkali metal vapor(s) can be stimulated to an excited state in response to optical pumping in a given frequency band. Optical pumping can be off-resonance with respect to an atomic transition wavelength of the alkali metal vapor(s), such as to provide polarization uniformity within the sensor cell. However, off-resonance pumping can also subject the alkali metal vapor to AC Stark shift, in which the atoms of the alkali metal vapor experience a virtual magnetic field that is not experienced by the nuclear spin isotopes. The resultant effect of the AC Stark shift is an added bias in the detected magnetic field of the associated magnetometer or an added bias in the rotation angle and/or rate of the associated gyroscope, and thus errors in their respective measurable parameters. Because alkali metals have two independent ground states, and thus two separate atomic transition frequencies, AC Stark shift is unavoidable in the optical pumping of the alkali metals.